Time To Go Back
by Miyuki Hamasaki
Summary: Mimi lives in U.S.A. period. Her mother refuses to let her go back to Japan, not even for a visit because fiancial problems (?) There is a certain somebody that makes Mimi want to go back even more.. Who is it? Will Mimi ever go back? *Probably Mimato.. o


Miyuki Hamasaki: Um… Probably going to be a Mimato.. I'm not too sure right now though.. Please continue on reading…

Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine… *cough*

"....." Talk

'.....' Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene 

*.....* Actions

~..... POV~ Someone's POV

~......~ Place

~~~~~~~~~~ After.. you know what I mean.. 

(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking

(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...

^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means

°On the next chapter° *~NEW~* You probably know what this means too..

-.....- Time (I don't use it much but it appears sometimes...)

................................... *~NEW~* It's just used to part the '^On the last chapter^' thing from the actual story...

Title: Time To Go Back

Author: Miyuki Hamasaki

Chapter 1

Too Much Drama In Life

"But mum-" The brown headed girl started but was interrupted by the glare her mother sent her.

"Not again, please. You wouldn't have a single place to go! Why would you want to go back to Japan anyway?" Her mother was obviously annoyed. "Please Mimi, stop bringing up the subject."

"But mother, it's not fair!" The girl pouted. "I was born in Japan! I'm Japanese! Yet, I have no clue what Japan is like and I don't even remember my family in Japan!"

"No Mimi." Her mother said firmly. "No more. No more of this. We'll go to Japan when we're ready. Right now, your father and I have a steady job here which needs your father and me to support it. We _can not go until we can free up our time evenly." Looking at the girl and knowing that she was going to come up with another comeback, her mother added, "Which __will take quite a while to do."_

The girl sat there on the bench in a park and looked away from her mother. She looked back at her mother and said, "But mother, it's not fair! Everybody in my class that are from other countries have at _least visited their country once! I don't even know Japan! People ask me about Japan, what it's like, how it looks and all that but I have no answer! Not even __one! It's not fair! And everytime, they look at me as if they pity me! They all think I'm so dumb and I don't have a clue about what my country is like! Which is so unfortunately true!" She added, glaring at her mother. "All thanks to you!"_

Her mother sighed and began talking softly. "Where would you stay Mimi-"

"I would stay at my uncle's! Aunt's! With my _family! And actually get to __know them!"_

"No Mimi. Think. Everybody has a busy life in Japan! Why would they want you there? Of course, they'll all enjoy your company and let you in with welcoming hands - but after a week or so, they'll get tired. Why? Because they have their own life to live! They have their own family to feed! They have their own places to be! Jobs! School!" Her mother's voice began to rise, showing hints of frustration. "Look Mimi, wait until you're older. Wait until our whole family can afford to go. Then we can go all together."

"What would be the difference when I go alone with when you and I go together?"

"I have friends in Japan. I have friends who went to school with me! I have best friends there! You don't Mimi. You may have had friends there before, but would they let you stay with them? For more than a week? Maybe a day or so. But nothing more than that. They have a life. They need to live it. Why do you want to become a obstacle for your friends?"

The girl hesitated and decided that it would be better to shut up. She would try later to talk her mother into it. For now, this conversation was officially over by the looks of her mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the drive back home, the girl was quiet. She looked out the window, avoiding looking at her mother.

"How's school Mimi?" Her mother asked softly.

"Fine." Mimi replied without any emotions in her voice.

"Since we're already on the subject.." Her mother was hesitating by the sound of her voice. "I wanted to talk to you about changing school."

"WHAT?!" The brunette was in shock and stared at her mother with big, wide eyes. 

"Your father and I have considered this if that's the shock." Her mother was obviously ignoring the fact that changing schools would mean so much to the girl.

"Mum," The girl lowered her eyes. "No."

"What? But dear, your father and I have gone through everything about this school and we think it would be a much better school then the school your in right now. It has much more options and many great people have graduated Jr. High from the school! It would be an opportunity that you'll wish you didn't miss. That's why your changing schools now!" Her mother continued on without noticing the dark shadow on the girl's face. "And the school doesn't let just _anybody in the school! You must have an average of..."_

"No Mum." She glared at her mother. "I'm not changing schools."

"But listen sweetie," Her mother continued on _again. "You __have passed the average grade you need to get in to the school," Her mother stopped for a millisecond to smile at her daughter proudly and said a quick 'Of course you did! You're my daughter!' and continued on. "But not only have you passed the average, you have passed most of the kids' averages that get into the school! For that, you get to have much more options than most kids and you will get many great chances at getting a great career!" Her mother looked guilty and added, "Even though your father and mother haven't got much of a great career here in U.S.A., I know you will do much better and make us proud."_

"Mum," The girl looked at her mother with admiration for such an idea. "I'm so happy that you and Daddy have gone through _all this just to get me into a good school," Her mother smiled sheepishly at that comment. "But I like the school that I'm in Mum." Her mother's smiled dropped immediately._

"But Mimi," Her mother panicked. "Your father and I were _sure that you would love this school! It's wonderful! It's-"_

"Mum. That's not the point. The point is that I love the school that I'm in. The school that you've tried so hard to get me into sounds lovely but I don't want to change schools. I have friends at this school Mum. I don't want to have to make friends all over again." Her mother looked a little more comfortable after that comment. The girl smiled and thought that she was getting her mother to understand when her mother started talking again.

"Oh Mimi," Her mother smiled. "If you're worried about making friends, that's no problem!" Mimi's face dropped. "You're the most social girl I've ever seen! You should be able to make friends in no time!"

"MUM." Her voice rose. "That's not the point. The point is, I don't want to have to make friends again because I like the friends I have here."

"Mimi, I hope you realize this." Her mother's tone was serious. "You don't have friends for life. They're not going to be by your side for the rest of your life. You and your friends aren't going to die together!"

"Mommy, you have friends in Japan." The girl looked at her mother with eyes that were beginning to fill with clear and beautiful tears. "And you said that they would probably be willing to have you stay with them even if they have their own lives to live. And you said that these were friends from school. And Mommy, I don't know how you even though about leaving them and moving here but I want friends like that. And I don't want to change anything right now that would affect my friendship with them even though it's just something so simple as changing schools." Her mother was silent at such an answer from a teenage girl. Her mother cleared her throat.

"I guess I have some explaining to do to your father and your supposedly-new-school's principal."

"Thank you Mommy." She smiled at her mother and hugged her. "I love you."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Miyuki Hamasaki: Hmm.. Not much uh.. 'Romance' in this chapter.. But I'm hoping that there will be double the amount of the usual Romance on the next chapter to make up for this one. A-hem.. *Clears throat* I have a sore throat.. *COUGH* Yes.. Anywayz, _pleaseeee review. *holds out five fingers* FIVE reviews for this chapter.. Pretty plz? I promise much more Romance on next chapter.._


End file.
